Brought Together in Chaos
by ArtikGato
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry! The Digidestined have a Christmas party, and everybody has to bring a date. TK meets someone from his past, who now has a Digimon sought after by forces more powerful than the Dark Masters!
1. Default Chapter

**Brought Together in Chaos**

_Sequel to Brought Together in the Aftermath and Brought Together in Darkness_

By ArtikGato__

Disclaimer: *looks in a dictionary under the letter 'd'* Deer, dig, digger... aha! Digimon: something that ArtikGato does not own and never ever will. *pouts* Sure, rub it in! Stupid dictionary!! *tosses it out a conveniently open window* I also don't own any of the screen names of the Digidestined. If any of the screen names are yours...sorry. I tried to pick a name that fit each Digidestined, and I came up with these. And no, there is, not to my knowledge anyway, no Izumi.net. So sorry. *pulls out a mallet* Now where is that dang blasted Veemon? 

Author's Notes: Hello hello!! After the success of my first two stories, _Darkness _and _Aftermath_, I'm now bringing you the third and probably last story in the _Brought Together In..._ Trilogy, _Brought Together in Chaos_. This one is probably weirder than the first two combined. If you haven't read at least Aftermath, then you will be lost on a LOT of occasions in this story. Just as a fair warning, the following couples are in this story: Izzlei (Izzy X Yolei), Kenari (Ken X Kari), Sorato (Sora X Matt), Daimi (Davis X Mimi), Cody X Norieko (the dark spore girl), Joe X Jun, and  TK and Tai X made up characters. The first four (main) couples were introduced in the last two stories. Here is my warning: please no flaming. If you dislike any of these pairings or the fact that I had to make up a few characters, then don't flame the story. Also, the story will center around TK later, so TK haters or even mild dislikers, either put up with it or get out. 

One last thing, this story takes place roughly one year after Malomyotismon was destroyed, give or take a week or so._ Brought Together in Darkness_ took place a few, maybe five or six months after Malomyotismon was destroyed, and _Brought Together in the Aftermath_ took place a week or so before this story does. 

Oh, just one more thing: feel free to skip this part if you want to. It's just the prologue, all it really does is set up the party, which is next chapter. This chapter is a strange mix: you see, I wanted for a while write some sort of a fic where the story was told or set up or something by a bunch of letters sent back and forth or something. I also tried writing one of those annoying 'Chat room' fics a while back, and I liked the screen names. So, I combined the two to set up the prologue. Read at your own risk!! and the more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to write the next chapter. 

**Prologue: Invitations**

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Mon, 18 Dec 2002 5:36:12 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com (Kari) 

To: Soccerjock@aol.com (Tai), Teenagewolf@hotmail.com (Matt), Love&Peace@yahoo.com (Sora), Prodigiousguy118@izumi.net (Izzy), BabeInPink@yahoo.com (Mimi), Got2Study@crosswinds.net (Joe), Pro_At_Soccer@aol.com (Davis), Purple_Haired_Hacker1153498@izumi.net(Yolei), KendoKid7@aol.com (Cody), and Digimental_of_Hope@yahoo.com (TK). 

Hello everyone! Well, it's Christmas time once again, and you know what that means? Mistletoe, presents, and...a Christmas Party!! Ken is going to have it over at his house again, and we're inviting all of you guys. Bring two things: presents, and a date. And that means ALL of you have to bring a date. Ok, you don't really have to bring presents. But come on, it's Christmas time! Anyway, this may be the last year all of us Digidestined get to be together at Christmas, with everyone going off to college at all four corners of the Earth soon. So, let's just say that skipping the party is NOT an option. Well, with all warnings aside, Merry Christmas everybody!! See you on the 23rd at around 11 AM!! (this will be an all day party). 

~Kari(and Gatomon, and Ken, and Wormon...)~

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Tues, 19 Dec 2002 2:23:56 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Prodigiousguy118@izumi.net

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Thanks for the invitation, Kari. And tell Ken thanks for me too. I'll definetely be there, with Yolei of course. I would hate to have to suffer your wrath. =P Anyway, is there anything you need help with? I can bring food or help with decorations or something. 

Prodigiously (^_^),

==Izzy==

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Tues, 19 Dec 2002 4:33:19 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Purple_Haired_Hacker1143598@izumi.net

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

HI! Wow, I can't believe that it's almost Christmas time again, can you?? Anyway, thank you for the invitation, although I knew that I'd be invited anyway. =) I'll be there, you can bet. And I'll bring Izzy even if I have to drag him out of the house and away from that computer. ^_~ Anyhow, do you and Ken need help with anything? I can bring over my stereo and all of my CD's for some music, if you want. And my uncle that lives in Osaka has a few trees with mistletoe growing in them, so I can bring that, too. ^_^ Well, I have to go, my older brother is nagging at me to let him get on the computer (stupid family with only one computer for everyone in the house!! Humph!) Bye, and see you soon,

~Yolei~

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Wed, 20 Dec 2002 8:09:32 AM Jap. Standard Time

From: Soccerjock@aol.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Gee, I feel kind of stupid sending this, considering that we live in the same house and all. But whatever. It's too early, and I can't think straight. Anyway, I'm going to be there, of course. I know what your wrath is like and I'd REALLY like to avoid that. I'm bringing Sui too. But, you knew that. *yawn* Stupid Miko, waking me up at the crack of dawn!! 

~Taichi~

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Wed, 20 Dec 2002 10:55:01 AM Jap. Standard Time

From: Pro_At_Soccer@aol.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Wow, I totally forgot how close it was to Christmas with all the Dark Lord mess lately.  I'm definetely coming. I won't miss a Digidestined party!! And besides, I fear the consequences... Anyway, I'll bring Mimi (or will she bring me?). This is going to be so cool!! Oh, is there anything I can do to help you guys out? I could always raid the kitchen. We have a lot of ice cream and cool-whip, for some reason. Anyway, good luck with the party!

                                                            Davis

PS: Jun is bugging me about going. Do you think there is any way she could go, even if she's not a Digidestined? (I know that this is unlike me, but it's the holidays...and she threatened to throw my stereo out of the window if I didn't ask...)

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Wed, 20 Dec 2002 12:31:32 PM Jap. Standard Time  
From: Got2Study@crosswinds.net

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Thank you for inviting me to the party. As of right now, I'm pretty sure I can come. I finished all of my homework last week, even with the Dark Lord thing going on. So, as far as I know, I'm free to come. As for bringing a date...I'm afraid that I won't be bringing a date, unless it's a blind date. My old girlfriend, Janie, dumped me about two months ago. Besides, she lives back where my college is, and I live all the way here in Odaiba. I guess I'm going to be coming solo. That's ok, right? 

                              =Joe=

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Wed, 20 Dec 2002 12:44:52 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Kendokid7@crosswinds.net

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

It's kind of hard to believe that it is almost Christmas again, huh? Just think, one year ago, we were still fighting with Daemon and Arukenimon and Mummymon. Well, enough of that. I'm going to be there, but I'm not bringing a 'date'. I'm too young to be dating, first of all. Second of all, I don't know many girls, in the first place. Sorry to dissapoint you. But, if there is anything you need help with, I'll be glad to lend a hand. I have a lot of free time now that school is out. 

~Cody~

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Wed, 20 Dec 2002 6:07:18 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Love&Peace@yahoo.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Hi. Thank you for the invitation and all. I'll definetely be at the party, and I know that Matt will too. Is there anything extra you need me to bring? I'll be happy to help in any way that I can. 

+Sora+

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Wed, 20 Dec 2002 9:12:23 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Digimental_of_Hope@yahoo.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

I'll be at the Christmas party. But, I don't know who I'll bring as a date. Maybe someone from school. Anyway, is there anything you need help with, like food and drinks or whatever? There will be a lot more people this year than there were at last year's party. 

::TK::

Subj: Re: XC help!!

Date:Thurs, 21 Dec 9:10:11 AM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Purple_Haired_Hacker@izumi.net

XC:::  Yolei, I need your help with Cody. He doesn't want to bring a date. Says he's 'too young for dating' or something. You know him better than I do.

Also, TK doesn't know who to bring to the party, either. Do you have any suggestions? I mean, we could always set them up with someone. 

Oh, and the music and mistletoe is a really great idea!! But, don't you even think of 'borrowing' any food for the party from your parent's store. You always provided the food at the other Digidestined meetings and stuff, so this time, we'll give your parents a break. Ok? ^_^ 

~Kari~

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Thurs, 21 Dec 10:38:23 AM Jap. Standard Time

From: BabeInPink@yahoo.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Wow, a party?! Awesome! I'm there, for sure! And I know Davis will be there. This is so cool! I get to have a party with all of my friends before I leave for New York! I just wish my parents had never moved. Anyway, thanks for inviting me, and is there anything I can bring, anything at all? I have a bunch of little paper umbrellas from Hawaii that we can put in drinks! ;] 

~Mimi~

Subj: Re: Christmas Party

Date: Thurs, 21 Dec 12:39:01 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Teenagewolf@hotmail.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

So, you guys are inviting us older Digidestined to the party too? That's cool. It makes for one heck of a party, that's for sure!! Anyway, I'm going to be there, and I'm of course bringing Sora. I'm bringing something...special, too. Don't worry, it won't blow up or poison anyone, although it can potentially be deadly... ^_~ I'll just let you guess what it is. See you on Saturday!

~Matt~ =P

Subj: Re: Party Stuff

Date: Thurs, 21 Dec 2:45:59 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Soccerjock@aol.com, Teenagewolf@hotmail.com , Love&Peace@yahoo.com, Prodigiousguy118@izumi.net, BabeInPink@yahoo.com,  Got2Study@crosswinds.net, Pro_At_Soccer@aol.com, Purple_Haired_Hacker@izumi.net, KendoKid7@aol.com, and Digimental_of_Hope@yahoo.com 

Thanks everyone, since most of you volunteered to bring/do something to help us with the party. We were planning on basically getting everybody to chip in and just order pizza. What we really need are a bunch of drinks and stuff for desert. Yolei is already bringing a stereo, so everybody bring a few of your favorite CD's for music. Feel free to bring anything in the way of a drink or something sweet and desertish. ^_^ Bring movies and other stuff if you really want to, but I think we've got plenty of...entertainment already. ^_~ Well, that's all. 

~Kari~

Subj: Re: About the party...

Date: Thurs, 21 Dec 2:58:17 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Jun_the_Fangirl@aol.com

Hi Jun. Davis told me about how you wanted to come to the party on Saturday. Well, I think there is a way you can. Do you remember Joe? Tall, longish blue hair, glasses? Anyway, he needs a date for the party. Do you think you could do it?

~Kari~

Subj: Re: XC Help!

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 9:16:17 AM Jap. Standard Time

From: Purple_Haired_Hacker@izumi.net

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

I think I have a pretty good idea of what we can do about both Cody and TK not being able to find dates. First of all, do you remember Noreiko? She was one of the kids with a Dark Spore in them from last year. Anyway, I remember that Cody really seemed to like her. So, what do you think?

Two, I think I have an idea for someone we could set TK up with. There is this girl in my class, Michiru, who has a crush on him. I think TK would really like her, too. She's on the girl's basketball team at the High School. I'm afraid that's the best I could come up with. 

~Yolei~

Subj: Re: About The Party...

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 11:45:45 AM Jap. Standard Time

From: Jun_The_Fangirl@aol.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Joe, huh? I guess I could go as his date. Davis laughed when I told him about your suggestion. I don't see what's so bad about Joe, though. He might turn out to be pretty cool, who knows? And he's cute, anyway!! Cute guys are usually always cool! Thanks for inviting me, I guess, if that qualifies as an invite. 

                                  +=Jun=+

Subj: Re: XC Help!

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 1:17:36 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Purple_Haired_Hacker@izumi.net

Good thinking, Yolei!! But do you think that they'll come to the party with only a day's notice? 

Subj: Re: XC Help!

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 3:55:10 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Purple_Haired_Hacker@izumi.net

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Well, I KNOW that Michiru will. She has a HUGE crush on TK. Kinda like the crush I used to have on Ken. You remember how I was back then? That's how Michiru is now. She is always asking me how TK is and all this junk. If we can convince TK to go to the party with her, she will come. As for Noreiko...

Noreiko might take a little skilled begging. 

~Yolei~

Subj: Re: XC Help!

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 4:01:19 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Purple_Haired_Hacker@izumi.net

^_^ Great! I'll email TK and ask him about Michiru, and you can ask her and Noreiko. I barely even knew Noreiko, and I don't know Michiru at all. *shrug* Ok?

~Kari~

Subj: Re: About the party...

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 1:19:44 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Digimental_of_Hope@yahoo.com

Hey, TK, remember how you said you didn't have a date for the party? Well, I think Yolei might have found you one. Do you know Michiru...um, I don't know her last name. But Yolei knows her. Anyway, is that ok? I just want everybody to have a date at the party, that's all. ^_^ You never know what could happen...

~Kari~

Subj: Re: XC Help!

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 5:17:28 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Purple_Haired_Hacker@izumi.net

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Good news!! Michiru said that she would definetely come tomorrow, and Noreiko... well, she said yes. But what's weird is that I got the impression that she really REALLY liked Cody, because the instant I mentioned her going as a 'date' for him, she practically screamed 'yes!'. Wouldn't that be cool if those two got together? =] Anyway, what's the situation with TK?

Subj: About the party...

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 5:19:00 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Digimental_of_Hope@yahoo.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

If it's that important to you that everyone has a date, then I'll go with Michiru to the party. I know her, all right. She's...I guess you could say she's a fangirl of mine or something. She acts around me the exact same way Jun used to act around Matt. I guess I could go out with her once, though. Who knows,I might just like it. You never know...

Speaking of Jun, I heard from Davis that she was going to party as JOE'S date. What the heck?? Is that right, or was Davis just pulling my leg?

::TK::

Subj: Re: XC Help!

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 6:17:13 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Purple_Haired_Hacker@izumi.net

^_^ Great!! Everybody has a date now, and the party's all set!! TK said yes, but he also said... well, apparently Michiru is like a fangirl or something to TK. She's like...well, like Jun used to be around Matt. Oh well. The good thing is that everybody has a date for the party. My work is done!!

~Kari~

Subj: Re: About the party...

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 6:20:02 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Digimental_of_Hope@yahoo.com

No, you heard right, Joe is going to the party with Jun. Yes, Jun Motomiya. Well, he doesn't exactly KNOW about it yet, at least I don't think...but that's ok. He will soon enough. ^_^' Oh, and sorry about setting you up with a fangirl, but, hey, at least you won't be the only person there without a date. And I don't think it will be THAT bad...the worst that could happen is she'll glomp you and you'll have to drag her around all night. ^_~

~Kari~

Subj: Re: XC Help!

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 7:58:01 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Purple_Haired_Hacker@izumi.net

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

That's great!! So, run it by me again, who all is going with who? It's a bit confusing. Let's see... Izzy and I are going together, you and Ken are going together, Matt and Sora are going together, and Davis and Mimi are going together, obviously. You know, it's still weird to think of Davis and Mimi as a couple. Do you know what I mean? They're like the last two people on the Earth you'd ever expect to get together. Anyway, Cody and Noreiko are going together, and TK and Michiru are going together, as far as we know. That just leaves Tai and Joe, right? Who are they going with?

~Yolei~

 Subj: Re: XC Help!

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 7:10:17 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Purple_Haired_Hacker@izumi.net

Tai is going with Sui, this girl he met at school. And...ok, you'd better sit down, and get a good grip on the chair, because you're not going to believe this... Joe and JUN are going together!! Even though I set it up, I really just don't beleive it myself. And I know what you mean. It was weird for me for a couple of months to think of Matt and Sora as a couple, too, because I always expected Sora to go with my brother. They just seemed to really like eachother and then BLAM, she goes for Matt. It's really confusing, isn't it? 

~Kari~

Subj: Re: Hi.

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 8:18:12 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Wormonguy@hotmail.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

So, how are you doing with the invitations? Just so you know, Dad and I just hung up the last bit of holiday lights. Man, is it good to have a house. ^_^ Oh, Wormon says hi. 

~Ken~

Subj: Re: Hi.

Date: Fr, 22 Dec 8:35:36 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Wormonguy@hotmail.com

Everybody is coming (I threatened to do something bad if they didnt...^_^), and everybody has dates!! I'm so proud! So, all the decorations are up, huh? How about the tree? And, tell him that Gatomon and I say hi back.

~Kari (and Gatomon)~

Subj: Re: Hi.

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 8:48:06 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Wormonguy@hotmail.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

The tree is about halfway finished. We're going to wait until tomorrow to finish, so you and Gatomon can help. Mom says it wouldn't be right to decorate the tree without you two, because you're like part of the family now. ^__^

Anyway,  I'm just curious, who's going with TK, Cody, and Joe? I already know who everybody else is going with. 

~Ken(and Wormon)~

Subj: Re: Hi.

Date: Fr, 22 Dec 9:00:00 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Wormonguy@hotmail.com

TK is going with Michiru, a friend of Yolei's, and a sort of fangirl to TK, I guess. Cody is going with Noreko, that girl who first got infected with the Dark Spore about a year ago. Joe is going with...ok, sit down. I had to tell Yolei to sit down too when I told her. Joe is going with JUN MOTOMIYA!! How weird is that?? 

~Kari~

Subj: Re: Hi.

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 9:10:03 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Wormonguy@hotmail.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Whoa. Strange twist of events! How in the world did THAT ever happen? 

~Ken~

Subj: Re: Hi.

Date: Fr, 22 Dec 9:23:09 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Wormonguy@hotmail.com

Joe doesn't know yet. Anyway, Jun was bugging Davis about going, and Joe said that he didn't have anyone to take to the party. They're about the same age, so I figured 'why not?' and decided to ask Jun if she at least wanted to go with him to the party. She said yes. What can I say? I'm a matchmaker. 

~Kari~

Subj: Re: Hi.

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 9:36:03 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Wormonguy@hotmail.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

You're a VERY good matchmaker. I just hope Joe doesn't hate you for this. Well, from what I've heard about Jun, she's a pest, but I think that she's a nice person. Kind of like Davis. I've heard from some people that he's a pest too, but I know him as a kind and caring person. Even if he's a little bullheaded and obnoxious. ^^" It's not a match made in heaven, but it could work. *shrug* 

~Ken~

Subj: Re: Hi.

Date: Fr, 22 Dec 9:50:09 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Child_of_Light@aol.com

To: Wormonguy@hotmail.com

You said it. Hey, listen, I'm getting tired. We have a full day ahead of us, anyway. Good night. Tell Wormon goodnight too, ok?

~Kari~

Subj: Re: Hi.

Date: Fri, 22 Dec 9:59:00 PM Jap. Standard Time

From: Wormonguy@hotmail.com

To: Child_of_Light@aol.com

Good night, Hikari. See you in the morning. 

~Ken~

**Well, how did you like it so far? I promise, the ACTUAL story will start pretty soon. I have a generally good idea of how I'm going to set it up. I'm just short on time, with school and homework and everything. *sigh* **


	2. Chapter 1

**Brought Together in Chaos**

**By ArtikGato**

The third story in my **Brought Together** series

Disclaimer: I own Yukyuu and Chaomon. They are creations of my own demented mind and no-one else's. Although, I got the idea for what Chaomon Rookie form looks like from Calumon/Culumon. So, really, all I own is the name and Yukyuu. Oh yeah, and I own Sui from last chapter, and Michiru, that annoying TK fangirl. As for Digimon, I don't own it. But you knew that. *tosses a gagged and bound Veemon into a steel jail cell and locks it* 

Author's Notes: Gomen gomen gomen gomen GOMEN!!! I am SOOOO sorry that this took so long to get out! Here are my pitiful excuses: I had a major case of Digimon-related writer's block for a good long while, up until apparently I did this chapter. Go me! I also have countless other stories that I'm working on right now (go check them out if you have the time). But those are indeed pitiful excuses. Oh well. At least I wrote something! For those of you who were expecting what I wrote for the preview...I've sorta ditched that idea entirely. I mean, not _entirely, but kinda..._

Well anyway, as warned in the original prologue, there are the following pairs: Sorato (grr...I might have to do something about that soon...), Daimi (^__^), Kenari (Ken + Kari), and Kouyako/Izzlei. I've also paired Joe with Jun (yes, Motomiya), Cody up with Noreiko (that weird dark spore girl), and I have Tai with Sui, one of my made up characters. Finally, there's the main couple in the story, TK and Yukyuu, another made up character. ****

If you haven't read Brought Together in Darkness and its sequel Brought Together in the Aftermath, then you won't understand a lot of this story. Unfortunately, I have lost the storyid's for them, but you can easily find them by either going to the find area and typing in my pen name (ArtikGato) or the title. 

Now that I'm done ranting, on with the show!

**Chapter One: A Blast From the Past** (I know, I know, lame overused title)

            TK had an overwhelming sense of deja-vous. Despite the fact that he felt as if this was all new to him, he also felt as if he had lived through it before. But how could he have? TK shook those thoughts from his head. 

            '_I'm just nervous'_ he decided. He had every reason to be nervous, after all. Today was his ninth birthday. He looked around. He was at a park somewhere in downtown Tokyo. His mother and father were sitting at a nearby picnic table, talking, and his older brother, Matt, was leaning up against a tree nearby. A few of his friends from school had shown up, as well. There was one person that was missing, though. 

            "Yukyuu!! Get back here!!" exclaimed a woman behind him. He turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground by a very hyper girl with teal colored hair, worn in pigtails. Yukyuu Morou, his best friend. An older woman, also with teal hair, jogged up, and put her hands on her hips, as TK climbed to his feet painstakingly.

            "Oww! Yuki!" TK exclaimed, rubbing his side where she had tackled him. Yukyuu just grinned and giggled in her usual, 'always hyper' manner, and bounced up and down next to him.

            "Happy birthday!!!" she shouted, excitedly. The woman, Yukyuu's mother, shook her head, and walked off, toward TK's parents. TK silently began to wonder how in the world Yukyuu could be so hyper all of the time, but his thoughts were interrupted, as he ducked, a soccer ball barely missing his head. 

            "C'mon, TK! Let's play!!!" Yukyuu yelled, from across the park. He sighed, picked up the ball, and punted it as far toward her as he could. The next thing he knew, everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' to him, and eating cake. Matt had ruffled his hair and said that now that he was nine he was the 'man of the house', since he lived with his mother now. After gulping down her cake, Yukyuu had dragged TK off to some remote area of the park to play 'Top Secret Spy Games'. After a while of 'spying' on a group of elderly people feeding birds, Yukyuu grew bored with the spy routine.

            "Hey, TK, guess what! Mom says that we might have to move soon. What's moving?" Yukyuu asked, running her words together into one jumbled up blob of hyperness. TK took a few moments to decipher what she had said, and then answered. 

            "Moving is where you put all of your stuff in boxes, put the boxes on a big truck, and move across town to a smaller place called an 'aparmet' and you don't get to see any of your old friends or your family for a long time," TK answered, picking up a rock and chucking it into a flock of birds. The birds closest to the rock took off, and the rest just ignored what had happened.

            "Really? That sounds pretty cool!" Yukyuu exclaimed.

            "It's not, though. I had to move away from my dad, and my brother Matt, and all of my friends!" TK explained to her.

            "Oh. That's too bad! So, does that mean when I move I'll have to leave my big brother and my dad and all of my friends behind too?" Yukyuu asked.

            "I don't know. I know you'll have to leave all of your friends behind," TK answered. Yukyuu looked kind of sad.

            "Aww man! That means I'll have to move away from you and Sasuke and Kino!" she yelled.

            "Yeah. Bummer, huh?" TK asked. She looked even sadder.

            "I'll miss you guys! What will I do without you?" she pondered. TK shrugged.         

            "You'll have to make new friends wherever you move to, I guess," he answered. 

            "But I don't wanna make new friends!" Yukyuu cried.

            "Well, I don't guess that you HAVE to, but _I_ did. You can still stay friends with your old friends, though!" TK exclaimed.

            "Really? You can?" Yukyuu asked. TK nodded.

            "Uh huh! There's this one girl that lives where I used to live named Kari, and every time I go to visit Matt we go meet her and her older brother Tai," TK said.

            "So if I move, you'll still be my friend?" Yukyuu asked. TK nodded again.

            "Of course! We'll always be friends, no matter where you live!" he exclaimed.

            "Promise?" she asked. TK grinned.

            "Yeah! I swear on the frog we found yesterday in the library!" Tk replied. Suddenly, a loud ringing shot through the area. Sat up, swearing in several different languages, and hit at the alarm clock beside his bed until the loud ringing sound stopped. He sighed, and shook his head.

            "Whoa, what a weird dream," he said. Patamon yawned, and blinked.

            "What did you dream about, TK?" he asked. 

            "I dreamed about my ninth birthday party, and about this friend that I used to have back then," he said, yawning and vowing in his head to destroy that alarm clock later. 

            "Your ninth birthday party? Wow, that was a long time ago. That was before you met me, right?" Patamon asked, attempting to figure out how many years had passed since his partner had been nine years old. 

            "That was five years ago, Patamon," TK told the batpig.

            "Yeah, I would have figured that out sooner or later!" Patamon replied. TK shook his head and laughed slightly at his Digimon. Then, his thoughts returned to his dream. 

            "I wonder what ever happened to Yukyuu, anyway?" he asked.

            "So, TK, what are we gonna do before the party? We have four hours," Patamon asked his partner. TK shrugged. 

            "I was planning on sleeping...but I guess that was too much to hope for," replied TK, who yawned. He looked out of his window, and saw the basketball court. He eyed his new basketball. 

            "Why don't we go play some basketball, _Angemon_," TK said, mischievously. Patamon grinned, evilly.

            "I'm gonna _BEAT_ you this time!" the batpig exclaimed.

            "Nah uh! I CAN'T be beaten!" TK exclaimed, pulling on a pair of shorts and a jersey, and grabbing his basketball. He dashed out of his room, with Patamon in hot pursuit, laughing all the way. 

            _'TK sure is acting a lot happier than he had been. I guess he's finally gotten over the whole mess with Kari and that weird lawnmower movie_,' Patamon mused, as he waited patiently for his partner to pull on his basketball shoes. 

            "TK! Where are you going? Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes!" TK's mother called from the kitchen.

            "I'm just gonna go play some basketball with Patamon! Don't worry, I wouldn't miss _your_ breakfast for the world!" the blonde haired boy replied, cheerily. 

            "I'm glad you're feeling better now, TK. You certainly _sound_ like your normal self!" she stated what Patamon had been thinking. 

            '_Maybe it's the spirit of Christmas, or maybe he's just thinking about how he can finally have a _normal_ Christmas with no fighting evil monsters from another dimension,_' Patamon thought. Little did the batpig know how wrong he was. 

            _Patamon Digivolve to...Angemon!_

            With a flash of light, the little Patamon turned into the tall winged Angemon. 

            "Watch out, TK, I'll beat you this time!" Angemon challenged, dribbling the ball between his gloved hands expertly. 

            "Bring it, Angel Boy. Oh, but no flying this time," TK replied, playfully. Angemon started off with a reverse cross-over (I'm no expert at basketball so don't flame me if I get these terms wrong...), surprising TK. When he made it within respectable distance of his hoop, he shot the ball, and it bounced off of the rim. However, he jumped and caught it, and literally flew over to the hoop, slam dunking the ball.

            "I _said_ no flying!" TK said, in mock anger. 

            "Whoops," Angemon replied. The two continued battling back and forth for the ball, when they were interrupted by a loud 'AHEM!'. They both turned in mid dribble to see a girl. 

            _'Oh crap!_' they both thought. Angemon abruptly made his wings stiff to appear fake. In his many years of living in the real world, he had learned a few tricks. Not to say that he could blend in with a crowd or anything...

            "Umm...you'll have to excuse him. He's...playing an angel in a Christmas play this afternoon," TK lied. Angemon quickly nodded. She looked at him quizzically.

            "So why's he playing basketball in his costume...which by the way doesn't look very convincing," the girl replied, looking Angemon up and down. Angemon glared at her behind his visor thing. '_How DARE she! I am the angel Digimon!'_

            "Umm...well, he's trying to get used to lugging those big wings around," TK lied again. Man, those Drama classes were really paying off...

            "By playing basketball?" she asked. He shrugged, nervously. That was when he noticed that there was something strangely familiar about the girl. For starters...that hair. It was a dark teal color, worn long. 

It was the exact color of his childhood friend's, Yukyuu. 

            She also looked vaguely similar to Yukyuu. She was tall, actually about as tall as TK, and skinny. She was wearing dark blue jeans and an orange shirt that had foreign writing on it. But it wasn't her clothing that made him have an incredible sense of deja-vous. She suddenly grinned widely, the exact same grin that Yukyuu had given her uncountable numbers of times those years ago. That settled it...she was Yukyuu.

            "Your name..." TK started. She looked at him blankly. "It wouldn't happen to be Yukyuu would it?" he asked. She looked shocked.

            "Are you psychic or something? How'd you know that?" she asked. He was overjoyed. 

            "Yuki! It IS you!!" he exclaimed, running up and enveloping her in a big hug.

            "Ah...do I _know_ you?" she asked, a little unnerved about this guy calling her by her childhood name and hugging her. _She_ suddenly got an incredibly sense of deja-vous. Wait, he couldn't be...

            "Don't you remember me, Yuki? We used to play all the time in the park down the street! It's TK!" he exclaimed, releasing her from the hug. She looked like she was straining hard to remember something, and the suddenly came to an abrupt realization.

            "Teakey?! Is that _you_?!" she demanded. He blushed and scratched his blonde head a little irritated. 

            "Teakey...no one has called me that in a _long_ time," TK said. Yukyuu giggled a little. Then she pointed to Angemon...well, more precisely the ball in Angemon's hands. 

            "You play, I take it," she stated the obvious.

            "Yup! I'm one of the best players on the basketball team at my school," TK said, proudly.

           "Really? I play, but I'm not _nearly_ good enough to be on the team back at my school," she said. He looked surprised.

            "Really? Why not?" he asked. She kind of smiled.

            "Oh, you know those long-legged blonde-headed beach bimbos in Australia...no offense," she said, as soon as she caught the blonde thing. He laughed.

            "None taken...wait, did you say Australia?" he asked. She smiled.

            "Yup! Down under, that's where I live!" this time she said it proudly. 

            "I thought you lived in Sapporo," he stated.

            "Yeah, I lived there for a few months. Then dad got transferred down to Australia, and I've been there ever since," Yukyuu replied.

            "So what are you doing here, in Odaiba?" he asked. 

            "We're in town visiting Grandma for Christmas. I decided to remembered that I used to play basketball and stuff in this very court...of course, I didn't realize that _you_ still lived here," Yukyuu  replied. 

            "Yup. I'm _still_ stuck in the same old boring place," TK replied. A thought suddenly crossed TK's mind. 

            "Hey, what are you going to be doing for the rest of the day?" he asked. She shrugged.

            "I don't know. Mom wanted to take me 'dress shopping', but there's no way in Hades I'm going NEAR a dress EVER," she said. 

            "Is that it?" he asked.

            "Yeah, pretty much. I have the day to 'hang out'," she said, doing the quotation mark signals with her hands.

            "Well, I'm going to a big Christmas party with my friends later on. How about you come with me?" he asked. Again, she shrugged.

            "That's cool. I don't want to be intruding, though," the teal haired girl replied. 

            "Don't worry. You won't be intruding...trust me," he said, thinking about how if JUN MOTOMIYA was invited then surely an old friend from his past wouldn't be intruding. Angemon tapped him on the shoulder and brought him out of his train of thoughts.

            "Umm...what about me and the others? She's going to have to find out sooner or later, you know," Angemon said. TK blinked. 

            "Yeah, I guess that's right," TK said. He then turned to Yukyuu.

            "Umm, Yuki, I'd like you to meet Angemon. He's a creature that-" TK started. Yukyuu stopped him, and giggled.

            "I know all about the Digimon," she said. His mouth practically hit the ground in shock. 

            "Ummm...what?" he asked. She smiled at him, and reached into her coat pocket. A couple of seconds later, she produced...a Digivice. It was teal in color...which was kind of ironic. Angemon and TK looked at the Digivice in her gloved hand in disbelief. 

            "Wait, if you have a Digivice, then..." Angemon started.

            "That's right! I've been to the Digital World. In fact, I was one of the Digidestined that helped out those two kids Cory and Jon or whoever when there were Digimon all over the world," Yukyuu said, proudly. 

            "Cody and Joe. So, you say you helped them? How?" TK asked.

            "With my Digimon, of course!" the girl replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world...which it probably was...

            "And just who _is_ your Digimon partner?" Angemon asked. Yukyuu smiled, and took off the backpack that she was wearing on her, well, back. She opened it, and exclaimed "Chaomon! Time to come out!" And, lo and behold, a creature worthy of the name 'Chao'mon came out. It could only be described as a fairly large rat (or at least some sort of rodent) with REALLY oversized ears. It's eyes were huge, and between them was planted a shimmering purple jewel. it's body was a strange blue color, and the tips of it's ears, along with it's paws, were red, while strange patterns of every other color were on his fur. It's huge eyes were yellow, like a demon's eyes. The creature yawned, floated out of the backpack with it's ears, and landed nimbly on Yukyuu's head, rubbing it's eyes. 

            TK and Angemon stared at the...thing which had landed on her head in disbelief. Yukyuu smiled at them cheerily. 

            "TK, Angemon, meet Chaomon. He's my Digimon partner," she replied. The sleepy Chaomon suddenly noticed Angemon, and got a hyper look in it's yellow eyes.

            "Are those guys new friends for me to play with?!" Chaomon asked. Yukyuu's smile got even wider. 

            "Yup! Chaomon, this is TK, an old friend of mine, and Angemon, his Digimon partner," Yukyuu formally introduced them to they now incredibly hyper Chaomon. 

            "TK! Patamon! Breakfast is ready!" called Mrs. Takaishi from inside of the apartment.

            "Patamon?" Yukyuu asked. Angemon nodded, and quickly de-digivolved into his Rookie level Batpig form. 

            "That's me!" Patamon said, happily. 

            "Hey, wanna come in for breakfast? Mom makes _really _good waffles!" TK offered. Patamon grinned and his mouth began to water at even the mention of his mother's waffles. 

            "CanwecanwecanwecanewcanweCANWE?!" Chaomon asked hyperly. Yukyuu nodded.

            "Sure!" she said. So, the troupe of two humans and two Digimon started across the basketball court, Patamon flying. Chaomon decided that he no longer wanted to ride on Yukyuu's head, and opted to fly in the Patamon Express instead.        

            They startled Mrs. Takaishi when all four of them finally made it into the kitchen.

            "Oh, I see you have friends with you! Umm...who are they?" 

            "You might remember Yuki. She was a friend of mine when we were kids," TK said. Mrs. Takaishi studied the girl, looking puzzled.

            "You know, the one I always used to meet at the park," TK tried. 

            "...oh! Yukyuu Morou! It's good to see you again!" TK's mother exclaimed, smiling. 

            "Hello again, Mrs. Ishada," Yukyuu said, bowing. TK's mother frowned.

            "It's Takaishi, now," she said.

            "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Yukyuu exclaimed.

            "That's ok. Easy mistake. Anyway, will you and your Digimon be staying for breakfast?" Mrs. Takaishi asked, casually. 

            "Umm...yes," Yukyuu said. Mrs. Takaishi patted one of the wooden chairs around the kitchen table with her hand.

            "Make yourselves at home. I'll go make some more waffles," she said. Yukyuu just shrugged, sitting down. TK sat down across from her.

            "So, hey, not to sound stupid, but how does your mother know about Digimon? Does she have one too?" she asked. TK looked shocked at the question.

            "What? No no no...she doesn't have a Digimon. If anything, Patamon is hers, since she seems to spend more time around him than I do," TK replied. 

            "Ah, so she knows about Digimon through yours," 

            "Pretty much,"

            Yukyuu sighed wistfully. "I wish all parents were as cool as yours about their child having a Digimon..._especially_ mine," she said. 

            "Why do you say that?" TK asked.

            "Well...when Chaomon first came to me, they were okay with it...but then they started seeing the destruction of the Digimon on TV, and they tried to make me get rid of Chaomon. They called him one of those demented animals that will get big and destroy the world. I tried to explain to them that Chaomon is not like that, but they didn't listen. It's a good thing that Chaomon can turn into such a small form...that way I could hide him in my backpack in school all the time," Yukyuu answered.     

            "Poor Chaomon. But, you have to understand that some people view the Digimon different ways. It sounds to me like your parents live by the philosophy that monsters, whether they want to heal or kill, are all bad," TK said. Mrs. Takaishi arrived carrying two steaming hot plates stacked high with waffles.

            "TK, be a gentleman and get the syrup and butter please," Mrs. Takaishi requested. He just nodded, and went to retrieve the items. "Oh, and while you're up, get five glasses and the orange juice. He sighed, but did what he was told anyway. When he FINALLY got to sit down, one whole plate of waffles had been decimated, mostly by the combined efforts of Chaomon and Patamon. TK sighed and took five or six waffles off of the other plate, poured himself a glass of orange juice, and proceeded to drench his pancakes in syrup. 

            _'What a day...and it's barely __8:30 am__! I just found out that my childhood best friend is back in __Japan__, and she is a _Digidestined_ with a hyper Digimon to boot. Who _knows_ what the party will be like...'_


End file.
